Texting and Tomato Soup
by MeelaFaye
Summary: Hisoka is everyone's favorite math teacher, especially Gon's. But imagine Gon's surprise when his favorite teacher doesn't come in for school because he falls ill! Now that won't do. But have no fear Hisoka! Gon will nurse you back to health.


**_Author's Note:_** _This is just a cute little oneshot I wrote a year or so ago. As a lot of you have come to know, I really have a thing for Hisoka and have posted a lot of Hisopika things. But I also think that Hisoka and Gon are pretty cute together too. HisoGon? Is that what it's called?_

 _Anyway~ I hope you enjoy this sweet little fic._

 **Texting and Tomato Soup**

Gon sighed. It was Monday morning and the little brunette was very surprised when he entered the classroom and his favorite teacher wasn't in. How disappointing. Everyone loved Hisoka's math class. The interesting and handsome teacher had a way of making all the students excited to come to school.

Gon sighed again and slouched back in his chair. The substitute math teacher was so boring. He was nothing like Hisoka. He didn't even get up and teach anything. He just sat down at Hisoka's desk, reading a book and occasionally glancing up to make sure no one was talking. He could have at least given them something to do. But he didn't seem very prepared to be here. Sooo…. he basically just took up space.

"Mr. Knov?" Gon raised his hand but spoke without being called.

The scrawny older man looked up from his book about black holes in space. "Yes…..young man." He obviously forgot Gon's name.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

The sub silently nodded before looking back down at what he was reading. That gesture gave Gon enough permission to just get up and leave. He didn't really have to use the bathroom. But he was just sooooo bored! He had to get out of there.

Gon closed the bathroom door quietly behind him and instead of going to one of the stalls, he sat on the edge of the sink and pulled out his phone. He started texting.

Gon: **Hisoka?**

To some teachers, it seemed a bit odd that Hisoka offered his personal cell phone number to his students. But the redhead would always reply with 'Our students are our students, even after the school day is out.'

The phone lit up and buzzed when Hisoka texted back not even a minute later.

Hisoka: **Why aren't you in school?**

Gon giggled into his hand. He thought it was kind of cute how Hisoka's mind worked. Always so focused on a specific goal. His goal for Gon, obviously being, education.

Gon: **I** ** _am_** **in school.**

Hisoka: **You're TEXTING in class?**

Gon rolled his eyes but wore a small smile on his face as he wrote back to his teacher.

Gon: **I'm not in class. I'm in the restroom. It was just soooo boring in there without you.**

Hisoka: **You lied about having to use the restroom to get out of class? How often do you do that? Do you lie to me?**

Gon: **Not often…**

Gon: **The guy in there isn't even teaching anything! He's just sitting at your desk reading!**

Hisoka **: Gon, lying is still wrong.** Not that Hisoka was one to talk. He lied all the time.

Hisoka: **But I'm going to have a talk with Knov when I return.**

Gon: **Where are you anyway?** Gon shifted on the sink counter so he was sitting with his legs crossed.

Hisoka: **Home.**

Gon: **Why? Are you sick?**

Gon frowned. Hisoka never got sick. He had perfect attendance.

Hisoka: **I am.**

Gon: **Oh no! Well don't worry! I'll be there after school to take care of you!**

Hisoka never replied back. Although, if he saw the text, he'd most likely reply with something along the lines of "Go home. I don't want you to get sick as well." But alas, that was not the case, for the unwell redhead was tucked under his deep red sheets, fast asleep.

So a few hours later, he heard a distant knocking sound coming from downstairs. Hisoka groaned and covered his head under his blankets. His head was pounding and his throat ached. He was not in the mood for this shit.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Hisoka groaned again as he shuffled out of bed and lazily descended downstairs. He wore his darkest, most inhospitable face as he opened the door.

Imagine his surprise when he saw little Gon standing there with a large bag and an even larger smile. "Hisoka! I'm here to take care of you." Immediately, he wondered how Gon had gotten here. Did he ride his bike?

Hisoka looked around his student to see if he was dropped off by someone but saw nothing but an empty street. The redhead frowned in disapproval. Gon shouldn't be here. He could get sick.

Gon's smile didn't waver though as he looked up at his grumpy teacher. It was a little strange seeing Hisoka looking so… unprofessional. Even when he bumped into the redhead in a causal setting, Hisoka was always dressed really elegantly. But today he was the very opposite of that. His hair was very unkempt and he wore large baggy blue pajama pants and no shirt. The sight of Hisoka this way made Gon want to laugh. He didn't of course, but he wanted to.

"Have you eaten? I'll make you some soup!" Gon said and he rushed inside past the large, disproving male.

Gon dumped the bag's contents on the kitchen table and started sorting through it all. Hisoka curiously followed, slowly giving up on the idea that Gon would go home anytime soon. The redhead huffed as he plopped down at the kitchen table. He rested his cheek on his hand and watched the little brunette happily pull out cans of soup and boxes of crackers. Hisoka arched an eyebrow and fought the smile that threatened to play on his lips. He had to admit…. It was nice having Gon here. He always brightened Hisoka's mood no matter how sour it was.

"What kind of soup do you want?" Gon asked. He laid out 8 cans of soup. 3 beef, 4 chicken, and 1 tomato.

Hisoka used his free hand to lazily point to the tomato soup.

Gon scrunched up his nose. "Really? Gross. I must've grabbed that one by accident." He put the other cans away and eyed the tomato soup. He didn't care for tomatoes. He picked up the box of crackers. "Crackers too?"

Hisoka nodded then watched as Gon put a pot on the stove.

"Why aren't you talking?" Gon asked as he searched the drawers for a can opener.

Hisoka's cheek was still resting on his hand when he silently pointed to his throat.

Gon looked up just in time to see the action. "Oh! Your throat hurts?" He darted over to Hisoka and kissed his cheek. "Poor Hisoka. Don't worry, I'm here to take care of you."

Hisoka thought the way Gon was fretting over him was extremely adorable. He wanted to hug his sweet little student and tussle his spiky hair. But he couldn't because he was sick. And not being able to do so put him back in a sour mood.

Gon sensed the change and tried distracting Hisoka from his sickness. "Where's your can opener?" He asked, going back over to the drawers.

Hisoka nodded towards the dish rack and Gon saw it. "Aha! Perfect!" He held it up in the air. "Okay, Hisoka. You need to go back to bed now. Get some rest and I'll bring you your food."

Hisoka smiled at Gon's sudden assertiveness. It was just so cute.

Gon frowned when Hisoka didn't move. "Hisoka!" He scolded. "I said get to bed!"

Another smile, but this time Hisoka actually did get up. He shuffled away to his room and Gon listened until he heard the large man plop down in bed upstairs.

Feeling proud that he was doing such a good job so far, Gon smugly turned towards the counter and prepared Hisoka's food. A few minutes in, his cell phone buzzed.

Hisoka: **You're so cute when you're commanding.**

Gon blushed as he angrily texted back.

Gon: **You're supposed to be resting.**

Hisoka: **I am resting. You never said I had to sleep.**

Gon thought for a moment and sighed. That was true.

Gon: **Well you should be asleep. I'm not going to text you back anymore.**

He put his phone down and turned away. However, within seconds his phone was buzzing as Hisoka's text messages came in.

Bzzzz.

Hisoka: **You bought a lot of soup. How much do you think I eat?**

Bzzzz.

Hisoka: **Was Knov reading that black hole book? He's obsessed with that thing.**

Bzzzz.

Hisoka: **Did you leave your backpack in your locker again? I told you not to keep it there.**

Bzzzz.

Hisoka: **You look precious today.**

Bzzzz.

Hisoka: **Are you almost done?**

Gon's eyebrow twitched. He knew Hisoka was purposely trying to get a reaction out of him and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He turned the vibrate off and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Upstairs, Hisoka was still texting Gon, but was realizing that Gon wasn't going to take the bait. He huffed as he tossed his phone to the side and laid back in bed. He waited like that for a total of 30 seconds before he got bored. He would have gone to sleep if he was alone, but knowing Gon was there was making him excitable. He wanted to play.

Hisoka got up to go back downstairs but was stopped when he heard Gon's tiny footsteps. He quickly laid back in bed and covered up, pretending that he was asleep.

He could hear Gon step beside him and lay the tray of food on the nightstand. Then the small boy sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched Hisoka's leg.

"Hisoka." Gon whispered. He crawled up beside Hisoka and gently touched his shoulder. "Hisoka?"

Suddenly, Hisoka whipped around and grabbed hold of Gon, dragging him deep under the covers. He nuzzled the back of Gon's neck with a smile on his face.

Gon enjoyed being warm under the covers but he also had a job to do. He had to take care of Hisoka. "You have to eat." He said sternly. He words earned an even bigger smile from his teacher.

"I'm serious Hisoka." Gon said, sitting up. Hisoka was disappointed to feel Gon move but he followed suit and sat up as well. Gon reached over and grabbed the food. "Here."

It was nicely presented. The bowl of hot tomato soup was sitting on a saucer of four white crackers. There was a neatly folded napkin in the corner of the tray.

Hisoka grinned inwardly to himself as he put on his most wounded face and pointed to his mouth.

Gon understood immediately and sighed. "You want me to feed you?"

Hisoka smiled and nodded his head.

Gon picked up the spoon but paused when he saw Hisoka shaking his head, no, and looking at the crackers. Sighing, he picked up a cracker instead.

Hisoka opened his mouth as Gon brought the food closer, then he gently bit Gon's finger.

"Hey! Hisoka!" Gon yanked his hand away and examined the attacked extremity. "You bit me!"

Hisoka pretended to be surprised. 'I didn't mean it.' His eyes said.

So Gon tried to feed him again, but this time, Hisoka bit a little harder.

"HISOKA!" Gon scolded as he pulled away again. He knew it was on purpose now. "Stop!"

Hisoka's shoulders moved up and down from a silent chuckle. And that did it for Gon. He moved forward, knocking the food on the ground and bit Hisoka's arm.

Hisoka looked stunned, then he swiftly flipped Gon on his back and pinned him down. He sat on top of Gon with his legs on either side of him. The playfully glaring redhead pinned Gon's hands above his head and pressed his nose to the small brunette's.

They both stayed like that for a long time, mentally fighting with each other. Then Hisoka bit Gon's neck as a small sign of dominance before rolling back over on his back and pulling Gon to his chest.

Gon was smiling. It seemed that his teacher was beginning to go back to his old playful self. Maybe that meant he was getting better.

Of course with all that biting, Gon feared that he would get sick next.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked down at his love.

"If I get sick, you have to take care of me."

And for the first time that day, Hisoka laughed.

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This is a warm up for me. My next big story is going to have Gon in it so~ you know. I gotta get in the Gon/Hisoka mindset. And of course, Kurapika is going to be joining us in that story as well since I love that sweet blonde boy!_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
